


Motivational Techniques for Manchester City Players

by justkisa



Category: Football RPF, MCFC RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkisa/pseuds/justkisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joleon Lescott said the following, <i>“Within two days of coming here, Sergio was picking up little phrases like, ‘how are you mate?’ He’s started a little fines system himself, which has got everyone on his side. He has banned all the foreign boys talking any other language. Anyone who talks Spanish, Italian, French around him has to pay £20. He’s had to pay the most money so far! We are helping him. Nigel is trying to help but Nigel needs a couple of lessons himself. It’s his accent!</i> my mind went straight to porn, which is all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivational Techniques for Manchester City Players

“All you have to do is ask,” Nigel says. He has his hand in Silva’s hair. He’s tipped Silva’s head back so that Silva’s looking straight up at Kun. Silva mouth is open, his lips wet, like he’s just licked them. The tip of his tongue is just visible through his parted lips. It makes Kun _want_ \--want like he hasn’t in a long time. “Just ask,” Nigel says again, “ask and he’ll do anything you like.” He nudges Silva closer putting him right within Kun’s grasp. 

Kun reaches out only for Joe to haul him back. “C’mon, now,” Joe says into Kun’s ear, tightening his arms across Kun’s chest, “you know the rules. Ask. Ask and you can have whatever you want.”

Kun shifts restlessly against Joe’s grip. He can’t-- “ _Por favor._ ” 

Silva leans forward but Nigel roughly pulls Silva’s head back and says, “No! No you have to wait.”

Silva makes a short, displeased sound and Nigel laughs. Silva’s expression changes, shifting from annoyed to pleading in an instant. “Please,” Silva says, “Please I want to--”

Nigel presses his fingers to Silva’s mouth. “Yeah. Yeah, you do, don’t you?” Silva slides his tongue between Nigel’s fingertips. Kun’s breath catches in his throat. He surges forward, testing Joe’s grip, but Joe just pulls him back. Nigel continues, “You really do, don’t you?” Nigel pushes his fingers down into Silva’s mouth. “Want to have your mouth on his cock. Want to suck him.” Silva takes in more Nigel’s fingers. The sight of him, his wide, pleading eyes, his mouth slick and stretched open by Nigel’s fingers, it’s almost more than Kun can take. Nigel looks up. Looks at Kun instead of Silva. Kun’s not sure how Nigel can, not sure how Nigel can tear his gaze away. Nigel stares straight at Kun. “But not yet,” Nigel says, slowly pulling his fingers out of Silva’s mouth, “Let him ask. He asks and everyone can have what they want, can’t they?”

“You can do it,” Joe says softly almost cajolingly, “Just ask. You ask right, ask the way you’re supposed to and he’ll put his mouth on you. Make you feel so good. You won’t believe how fucking good.” His voice breaks a bit and drops lower. “ _God_ , the things he can do--”

Kun doesn’t want to hear more. He doesn’t want to hear what Silva’s done with Joe to make Joe talk about him like that, to put that rough, satisfied tone in Joe’s voice. “Please,” Kun says. Silva smiles up at him and Kun says it again, “Please.” 

Joe laughs a little. “That’s better, isn’t it? C’mon, just a little more and you can have what you want. You can have _him_.” He pitches his voice louder and adds, “Right Nige? Just a little more.” 

“That’s right,” Nigel says, the challenge in his voice reflected in the expression on his face, “Just tell us what you want. That’s all you have to do.” 

“I--” Kun manages. Silva’s still smiling up at him. Kun focuses on that, on Silva’s smile, on the look on Silva’s face. “--want--” Silva licks his lips and Kun forgets the word he was about to say. All he can think is that he wants Silva’s mouth on him, wants to know how it would feel on his cock. “ _Por favor._ ” He knows it won’t help but he can’t remember the English. He can’t think beyond the impulse to plead with Silva for what he so desperately wants. “ _Por favor._ ” 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Nigel says with a broad smile that Kun wants to smack right off his face, “none of that.” 

“Come on,” Joe says, “it’s easy, isn’t it? Just say it. Just ask him for what you want.” He pauses then adds, his tone sly and teasing, “You do want him, don’t you?”

“ _Si_.” Kun blurts then stops. That won’t help--won’t get him any closer to what he wants. He tries again. “Yes. Yes want--” 

“What?” Joe interjects, “Tell us, tell _him._ ”

“Yeah.” Nigel drawls, that infuriating smile still on his face, “Tell us. Tell us all about how badly you want to have his mouth on your cock. How much you want to reach out, grab his hair, and just shove him down as far as he can go. And, Agüero--” He leans in, getting right in Kun’s face. “--trust me, it’s far. He can take whatever you give him and then he’ll ask for more.” 

Kun can’t tell if Nigel’s taunting him or if he’s serious--if he really knows what he’s talking about. But, maybe, it doesn’t matter, because now all Kun can think about is what Silva might look like with his mouth stretched wide around Kun’s cock. What it would be like to have such control over Silva, to just reach out and take whatever he wants. Kun glances down at Silva. “Don’t look at him.” Nigel says, leaning still closer, so close that Kun can’t help but stare straight at him, “Look at me and tell me what you want.”

Kun closes his eyes. He shuts out everything and tries to focus. “I--I want--”

“Good,” Joe murmurs, “you’re doing so good. C’mon, keep going.”

“--want, want for him to--” Kun can’t think of the next word.

“What?” Nigel demands, “What do you want?”

Kun takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down so he can think of the right word. “Want for him--his mouth--want it--”

“Where?” Joe asks, his breath hot against Kun’s ear, “Where do you want his mouth?”

Kun opens his eyes, looks straight down into Silva’s eyes, and says, “My cock.” Joe and Nigel both say something but Kun doesn’t hear them because Silva leans forward, slips out of Nigel’s hold, and gives Kun just what he asked for.


End file.
